Revelation
Fanfic 2 and book 2 in the Dragon Emblem series! I'm glad to have finished NightWing and the Blade of Light! This is a prologue story to NWatBoL that focuses on Corrin, Mikoto's son and Lucina's half brother. I was mostly inspired from Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, where the characters have a same names (and I made a few up) as the characters in here. Enjoy! WARNING: THIS BOOK (AND SERIES) CONTAINS LOTS OF VIOLENCE. All books in this series! * Book 1: NightWing and the Blade of Light * Book 2: Revelation * Book 3: Awakening * Planning out the rest. The Chants of the Dragon Emblem Pyrrhia's Chant The war has already lasted twenty years and has ended But new trouble might be coming I pray to the power of the ancients of other dimensions Please lend me your strength, please lend me your courage I need your help I call to the Dragon Emblem for those of sacred powers Please lend me your powers And help me abolish the greed of the evil Pantala's Chant The continent across the sea needs your help I pray to the power of the ancients of other dimensions Please lend me your strength, please lend me your courage I need your help I call to the Dragon Emblem for those of sacred powers Please lend me your powers And help me abolish the greed of the evil Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla's Chant Mighty First Dragons, please lend me your power. I call to thee who help the innocent souls escape their doom Many are evil, many are good Please lend me your strength, please lend me your courage Everyone depends on you The evils think they are the master of faster in races But we know how to obliterate them We wish for your power to help us And we wish in a good way Please lend us your powers So we can help you get rid of the evil in this world Ylisse's Chant Power of the ancients, please guide me The dragon carcass sinks to the floor A sword is wrapped in the sheath of time And so is the land We need your power to help the evil of this land leave forever So we pray to thee to help us out Please lend us your strength, and we will be grateful In the mysterious place where souls meet, guide me. More chants coming soon! Prologue "You are the ocean's gray waves Destined to seek Life beyond the shore Just out of reach." The beautiful singing voice of the princess was calling to the war. The princess wanted the war to end and was singing to end the war. She dove into the water and continued to sing. "Yet the waters ever change Flowing like time The path is yours to climb." She was calling to end the war as she dove past all of the buildings and islands underwater, eventually vanishing into a portal. War. War. War was waging in another dimension she was in. The armies of light and dark clashed together once again since their historic war. Many LightWings and NightWings were dead from fighting the opposing army. Hoshido and Nohr were at war once again. Ryoma of Hoshido ran around, slashing and killing enemy Nohrian NightWing soldiers. "Nohrian general!" Ryoma called to a Nohrian leading the armies of NightWings. "You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!" The "general" changed his posture to reflect Ryoma angrily. "I accept your challenge, 'high prince'," he said. "But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!" Ryoma and Xander charged to each other and were about to fight one-on-one. Meanwhile, near Castle Shirasagi, away from the war, Hinoka and Prince Corrin were training. They were sparring against soldiers that wandered near the palace. "Come on, Corrin!" Hinoka called. "We have work to do." Corrin and Hinoka fought against a few soldiers, killing some of them. Corrin looked like he didn't put much effort into fighting. Hinoka blocked the attacks coming Corrin's way most of the time. "Corrin, what's the matter with you?" Hinoka asked. "You seem distracted... If you're worried, don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance!" "I'm not distracted, I guess," Corrin replied. "Anyways, time to get back to training." "Ready to attack?" Hinoka got in the air and was ready to fight. "You bet I am!" Corrin this time was determined. Hinoka and Corrin fought and defeated all the soldiers in the Hoshidan village and near Castle Shirasagi. Hinoka wiped sweat off her brow. "Well done," Hinoka said. "Let's continue to train." Back on the battlefield, Ryoma and Xander were still fighting. They were done fighting and none of them had won. In fact, they looked like none of them had a scratch. "I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted at Xander. "Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling?" "...I have nothing to say to you," Xander replied. "Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here." Ryoma grunted in return. Nearby where Corrin and Hinoka were training, Princess Camilla, Prince Leo, and Princess Elise were nearby. Elise looked at the collapsed bridge, where swimming through the water was the only way to cross it. "Oh no!" she said. "The bridge collapsed! How are we going to help our brother now?" "Not to worry, Elise," Camilla replied as she patted Elise. "This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!" Leo looked at Camilla. "Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" he asked. He pointed to the river, where a yellow orb glowed in the river. Camilla's face lit up. "You know me too well, dear little brother!" She walked to the river and grabbed the shining yellow orb, the Dragon Vein, out of the water, and used its powers to dry up the river. "Yaaay!" Elise cheered. "It worked! The river dried up!" Camilla turned to Elise. "I would never let you down, darling," she said, trying to sound playful and serious at the same time. Now, everyone follow me." She started to walk in the dried-up river, and so did Leo and Elise. Leo turned to Elise, seeing that she was following them. "Elise, you're not ready for the front lines," he said. Stay back. Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans." Leo and Camilla moved forward while Elise stays back away from them. Prince Takumi ran up to Hinoka and Corrin. "The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!" Hinoka said, shocked. "But I thought only royals held that power..." "Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there," Takumi said as he grabbed his bow-and-arrow, the Fujin Yumi. "Suits me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!" From the left, Commander Hans entered. "Listen up, cannon fodder!" Hans shouted."We have a direct order from Garon. He says kill 'em all!" "Darn it, their reinforcements have arrived!" Hinoka shouted. She noticed Princess Sakura, who just ran over to them, next to Takumi. "I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Corrin!" Takumi nodded. "Understood." Sakura nodded. "Y-yes. Good idea," she said nervously. Hinoka moved a bit back so she was behind Corrin. "Hang in there, Corrin," Takumi said. "The Nohrian royals are not pushovers... We'll have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." He stepped back a bit. "All right." Corrin got ready to fight. Sakura slowly moved over to Corrin and noticed some wounds. "Are you hurt, Corrin!?" she asked, shocked. "Here, let me heal your wounds!" She took out her staff and healed him. The wounds were gone in no time. "Thanks," Corrin said, delighted. "I feel a lot better." Commander Yukimura entered from the right. "Comrades!" he shouted. "Do not let them cross this line. We must protect Hoshido." An enemy NightWing holding a lance entered from the side. Sakura screamed. "Oh n-no! An enemy!" Takumi moved in front of Sakura, knowing Sakura couldn't fight with her healing staff. "It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fight." "Takumi! Corrin! I'm counting on you two. Work together to defeat that soldier!" Hinoka walked over to Sakura, getting ready to protect her in case any other NightWings tried to attack her, knowing the youngest Hoshidan princess, who was still a dragonet, wasn't able to fight back. Takumi turned to Corrin and began explaining about his bow to him. "Listen, here's how we're gonna do this! With my bow, I can shoot this one from here. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?" They started discussing their strategy. "Be careful, Corrin!" Sakura called. "I'm fine," Corrin replied, smiling. "Come, Takumi." They walked over to the soldier and killed it. "There." "Woah, that was fast," Sakura said, surprised. "Corrin, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush." Hinoka smiled. "You were amazing, Corrin!" Sakura cheered. "That went well," Takumi said. "Probably because someone gave you good advice. ...And you're welcome, by the way." They all ran over to Ryoma on the battlefield. "Ryoma, are you alright?" Hinoka consulted. "I'll be fine," Ryoma replied. "I'm glad to see you're all safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. Corrin, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe." "Corrin!" Xander called. "Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong." "Quiet, Nohrian filth!" Ryoma shouted angrily at Xander. "Corrin is my brother and a prince of Hoshido!" "On the contrary," Xander argued, "Corrin is my brother and a prince of Nohr." Camilla, Leo, and Elise ran over to everyone else. "Corrin!" Camilla cheered. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" "I'm glad you're okay, Corrin." Leo smiled. "You must have the devil's own luck!" "Yaaay!" Elise cheered, making her sound the most happiest of all the dragons on the battlefield. "We got our brother back!" "Nohrian dastards!" Hinoka shouted. "First you kidnap him, now you lied to him?! Corrin is my brother, not yours!" "You are mistaken," Camilla replied, trying to sound both serious and playful. "Corrin is my sweet little brother. You may not have him." To Corrin, it felt like a tougher war in one of the toughest wars he ever had to be involved in. Why? ''he thought. ''Why does this have to happen? Can't we be at peace? "Don't be fooled by their words," Ryoma said to Corrin. "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Xander grunted at Ryoma. "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!" He sounded persuasive, trying to make Corrin come to Nohr with him. "Come to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma called. "No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!" Xander called. THIS IS TOO PAINFUL!! Corrin thought, not wanting to speak. Tears flew down his face. STOP THIS! "Wake up!" called a voice. The one speaking was not there. Corrin realized he was in a dream the whole time. Chapter 1: Nohr It was a dark, quiet tower. No windows, very dim light. Almost pure darkness. Corrin laid in bed, dreaming about that part of the war the whole time. "Time to wake up, Lord Corrin!" called Flora, one of Corrin's servants who was a IceWing - LeafWing hybrid along with her sister. Corrin woke up, tired. He opened his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Flora's sister, Felicia, walked over. "Hey, wake up, Lord Corrin! Up and at 'em!" She tried to sound like a persuasive writer dragon, but failed. "Hrmmmm..." Corrin looked around. Almost no light. No windows. "What are you talking about? It's still dark outside." Gunter and Jakob walked in. "Listen well, Prince," said Gunter. "It may be dark, but it is indeed in morning. You have practice today." Jakob smiled. "I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?" "Ugh." Corrin tried to get out of bed, but he couldn't. "I'm still not completely awake though." "Oh, we can help you with that!" Flora said. "Felicia, would you please assist me?" "Sure thing!" Felicia said, walking closer to Corrin. The two IceWing - LeafWing hybrid sisters walked closer to Corrin and touched his face. Their paws were so cold that it woke up Corrin immediately. "WAUUUGH!" Corrin screamed, alerted. "Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!" "That's how we deal with slugabeds that aren't IceWings in the Ice Tribe!" said Flora. "Do you mean the Ice Kingdom?" joked Jakob. Flora ignored him. "Up and at it with training now!" said Gunter as he opened his wings. Corrin did the same as he flew out onto the roof of the tower. After a bit, Xander and Corrin were dueling. Corrin was knocked over backwards. "This is why Garon isn't allowing you to get out of this tower!" Xander shouted. "You need to try fighting stronger!" The thoughts of Castle Krakenburg, the Nohrian royal palace, started to terrify Corrin a little. That is where the tyrant king of Nohr, Garon, resided. And yet, as a prince of Nohr, he didn't. There's something wrong with this, Corrin thought as he tried to avoid Xander's attacks. If I really ''was a prince of Nohr, why do I have to be locked in this tower like a prisoner?'' But I think I know how to get out of this place. Corrin fought. For real. He struck Xander and almost knocked him off the tower. Xander flew up into the air, ready to breathe fire. Corrin waited for Xander to strike, and moved out of the way, quickly. He got his own fire ready in the process, and he flew up when Xander was taking a breath, and struck him down. "Perfect," Xander said. "I have fallen." Camilla, Leo, and Elise, Corrin's siblings, walked in. "I have something to tell you, Corrin," said Leo, who was an animus. "I did not witness you fighting, but since Father trusts me, with my handy animus magic, I told him that you had fought brutally like Queen Scarlet against Xander, and won. He told me to say that it is fine for you to leave the tower now and to come to the throne room immediately." "Yay!" Corrin said, delighted hearing "fine for you to leave the tower now", but remembered "come to the throne room immediately". "I'll go visit Father, then." He looked at Leo."I have to tell you something, Leo." "Is it something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo asked. His collar was inside out, as it always was. "Your collar is inside-out," Corrin joked. "WHAT?" Leo shouted. "It would appear someone got dressed while still half asleep," Xander joked as he walked over. "And it was an animus dragon!" Leo flew away off the tower, embarrassed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?" he shouted. Xander laughed. "That sort of thing makes you so loveable, Leo." "Absolutely!" Elise said. "Hmph." Leo flew back on the tower. "Maybe we shouldn't make Leo too angry or he'll use his animus magic on us!" Camilla joked. "Oh, stop it," Leo replied. "Most likely, I would not since I don't want to go psycho.' "True." Camilla turned to Corrin. "Did you get hurt during training, darling?" "No," Corrin replied. "Thanks for your concern, though." "Happy to hear." "I was worried about you too, Corrin!" Elise cheered. "Thanks, Elise," Corrin replied, smiling. "Heehee," Elise laughed. "Do you like it when I visit?" "Of course!" Corrin said. "I'm not allowed to leave the tower, until now, so all visits I look up to! And now that I'm going to be released from this what-feels-like-prison, I'm still looking forward to visits! Any type!" "Yaaay!" Elise cheered. "I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my brother makes me so happy!" She ran closer to Corrin and spun him. "Woah!" Corrin said, dizzy. "I still love you even though you look like a hybrid!" "Which probably dear Corrin is for some reason," Camilla said. "I still love this darling." Corrin started to get a little embarrassed. "Leo said I have to go meet up with Father, so I'll be back." He flew off. "OK, see you, Brother!" Elise said. "Actually," Xander said, flapping his wings. "We're all going. See you there. Now, follow Corrin and me." Camilla, Leo, and Elise followed Xander. Their wings flapping filled the city as they headed off to the royal palace, Castle Krakenburg in the kingdom's capital Corrin was already there in a small room when they arrived. Corrin was talking to Lilith, a healer and servant. "I hear you can finally leave the fortress," Lilith said. "You must be very happy, Lord Corrin. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses." "Glad to hear it!" Corrin replied. "I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." Xander walked in along with Corrin's other siblings. "Are the horses ready yet, Lilith?" "Yes, milord," Lilith replied to Xander. "Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lord Corrin. Probably from all his time in the stables." "Our Corrin does love animals, even scavengers," Camilla said, stepping into the conversation. "He even nursed an injured baby bird back to health once! Such a kind-hearted soul." "Ah," Lilith sighed happily. "Are you okay, Lilith?" Corrin asked. "Is something wrong?" "Oh, no, nothing," Lilith replied. "Isn't it obvious, Corrin?" Elise asked. "It's because she's going to miss you!" "Miss me?" Corrin asked Elise, confused. "But she's coming with us." "Oh right!" Elise remembered. "Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?" "I, er--" Lilith began. "As gripping as this is, we should be on our way," Xander interrupted. "We musn't keep Father waiting." "Yes, let's go!" Corrin said, flapping his wings. Gunter entered. "Flora," he said, "you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place." "Of course!" Flora said. "We will," Jakob replied. "I wish you safe travels, Lord Corrin." "Thank you," Corrin said. "I hope to see both of you again soon, just not here!" Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Mature Content